<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everlong by yang_an</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024328">Everlong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yang_an/pseuds/yang_an'>yang_an</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tolkien [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Or not, reembodied characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yang_an/pseuds/yang_an</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon, Aredhel and Glorfindel went to the Hall of Mandos to demand that some elves be returned to them.<br/>*“Yet I have heard your half-cousin is doomed even to the Void beyond the Hall of Mandos, and I worry that your quest would be for naught,” said Glorfindel. And Fingon was like lol buddy I don’t give a flying fuck.<br/>Warning for crackhead energy Tolkein imitation, blasphemy, English not being my first language, did I mention crackhead energy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curufin | Curufinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel, Fingon | Findekáno &amp; Maedhros | Maitimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tolkien [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everlong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
And in those days, after the return of the Wizards from the East, and the long awaited homecoming of Galadriel, and the arrival of several small but extremely hairy entities with bare feet and fat bellies to the Undying Lands, then did Fingon the Valiant perceive that there is great change in the world, for the Fourth Age had come to Middle Earth. Then was Fingon’s heart lifted, and he went to hold council with his sister Aredhel in her dwelling in Tirion, where they made plans to go to the Hall of Mandos together and seek out their Feanorian half-cousins, Maedhros and Celegorm. “For I will no longer allow myself to be cockblocked,” said Fingon to Aredhel, and they heeded not the warnings of Turgon their brother, nor Fingolfin their father, who finally put his face in his hands, said, “ai shit, at least my children are better than Fëanor’s,” and left them to it.<br/>
Thus it was that ere two moons have passed, the siblings were observed making their way towards the Hall of Mandos on horseback, Fingon on a brown mare and Aredhel on a white stallion, the former clad in blue with gold weaved in his hair, the latter in pure white and silver as always. And many did gaze upon them in awe but none dared to halt their passage, for though they bore no emblem of their House, yet their faces were fair and their eyes terrible to behold (but also because Aredhel was a close friend to Artanis Galadriel, and absolutely no one wanted to make Artanis Galadriel angry now that she was back in Valinor, for she was scary). Thus Fingon and Aredhel passed through the holy lands undeterred.<br/>
On the third day of their travels they drew nigh to the dwellings of the Valar, passing by the city where their grandmother Indis was abiding for a time, and there they chanced upon a noble looking lord with a veritable mane of golden hair, whom Aredhel recognized as Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, her vassal and friend in Gondolin, as well as distant cousin by Vanyar blood. Indis had, indeed, heard about their business, and sent Glorfindel, her kinsman, to dissuade them. Yet was Indis’ plan doomed to fail, for Aredhel, throwing back her head, laughed and said: “Dissuade us? Nay, my good lord, you will come with us. For I know that you miss Ecthelion of the Fountain, and would fain take him away from Mandos —shh, let me speak—or do you not wish to see him? Should we tell him then — if we were to meet him — that you have taken fancy to another? Long have I been curious about his battle rages and would like to see for myself.” Upon which Glorfindel immediately decided to join them, which came to absolutely nobody’s surprise.<br/>
The Lords and the White Lady passed over many a fair city on their way to the Hall of Mandos, and those who saw them said it was as if they were not of Elven blood but were Maiar, with songs on their lips and mirth on their brows, with swords and bow and bright mail. And the land trembled under the steps of their steeds, and deep in his silent Hall on his throne Mandos frowned, for he understood not the heart of the Eldar, yet his spouse Vaire laid down her handiwork and said, Lord, I sense that the world is indeed changed with Fingon’s coming, for many were those that came to your halls with sorrow, yet Fingon came with Love. And Mandos said, what do you know about love. And Vaire said, more than you, you clod. And Mandos left it at that.<br/>
2.<br/>
On the eighth day of their ride Fingon and his companions came to the western shores on which the Hall of Mandos loomed, looking out across the Encircling Sea, and their horses would approach the place no more. In that suffocating gloom no birds flew and silence reigned.<br/>
Then doubt and shadow overtook Glorfindel's bright heart for a time, and turning to Fingon he said, "lord, I have heard your half-cousin is doomed even to the Void beyond the Hall of Mandos, and I worry that your quest would be for naught.” But Fingon was like lol buddy I don’t give a flying fuck.<br/>
Thus dismounting his horse he strode on with his sword at his side and bright fire in his eyes, and those who saw him said it was like Thangorodrim all over again, and Aredhel and Glorfindel followed him, until at last they came to the very door of the Hall, whereupon Fingon took his sword and slashed the great doors of the Hall thrice, nearly breaking it asunder.<br/>
Then Mandos from his throne in the Hall spoke unto Fingon in a terrible voice saying: "Let the son of Fingolfin not come between a sinner and his Doom, lest he suffers the same! Do you not see Finrod son of Finarfin walking with his father in peace and content under the trees of Valinor? Take him as an example and model." And Fingon answered, "I don't think you know Findaráto very well if you think he's a role model; he laid with Curufinwë in Nargothrond; I'd say we are on about the same level of sinning". And Aredhel was like "what", and Glorfindel was like "what", and Mandos was like "what", and Fingon was like "oops".<br/>
Thrice in total spoke Mandos unto Fingon, commanding him to turn back to Tirion, yet thrice stood the Noldorin prince in place with his head high, demanding to see Maedhros ere he would leave, such that even Mandos was shocked into silence for a while, for no Elda had been able to withstand his voice before, but would kneel and succumb to his will. Then at long last Mandos rose from his throne and came out of his Hall, and all fled before him, yet Fingon the Valiant faced him undaunted.<br/>
"See that even your companions have forsaken you," said Mandos, "and turn back."<br/>
But Fingon said, "they did not forsake me."<br/>
And at that moment there was great commotion inside the Hall, for, seeing their chances, Aredhel and Glorfindel had sneaked into the depth of the Hall when Mandos was unaware, and were searching for the fëa of those lost in the Middle Earth, before they got noticed by the maids of Vaire. Yet even those Maiar that served Vaire and Mandos could not stop them, for the White Lady and the Golden Lord of the Noldor were mighty warriors, fearless and hardy of heart, and none dared stand between them and their goal, and some were even secretly hoping for their success. When at last they separated, it was because Glorfindel had located the fëa of Ecthelion and wished to tarry, and seeing that, Aredhel parted with him, as she went further into the Hall to seek the sons of Fëanor, yelling "by Varda's tits, where are those kin-slaying arses," but she did not find them, and upon hearing that none of the fëa there had ever seen them, and she feared that they were indeed cast into the Void, to suffer a Doom different from hers, and she wept, perceiving that all their efforts had indeed been for naught. So the White Lady left the Hall, lamenting the fate of her cousins, and now only Fingon stood before Mandos.<br/>
3.<br/>
Then before his Hall Mandos proclaimed: "Now know ye, worthy son of Fingolfin, that Fëanor and his sons are not bound by my Doom, but by the Oath they themselves had sworn on Ilúvatar; thus even had they the Valar's pardon, they would not come back to the rest of the Eldar in Arda, but would be lost, until the world is changed and broken asunder, until Dagor Dagorath where the Silmarils are recovered, where Maedhros shall break his father's creations and rekindle the two Trees with their light. Only then at the end of Time shall you and him meet again. Now go, while you yet hold my favor."<br/>
But Fingon said: "Now know ye gods, that even through the Door of Night beyond the Walls of the World I shall find him, and as Luthien broke her ties with Arda for the sake of Beren, so shall I break the fate that binds me for the sake of Nelyafinwë. None shall stand in my way, be he Vala, Elda or Maia or Man. This oath I now swear on Eru Ilúvatar, such that this Oath shall contend even the Oath of Fëanor."<br/>
"Be that as it may, you shall not find him in my Halls, and had incurred the wrath of the Valar," said Mandos.<br/>
But Elbereth Gilthoniel, Varda, Kindler of Stars, said then, "not all Valar."<br/>
And Mandos said, "oh dear."<br/>
And Varda said: "I cannot break the prophecy of Mandos; your beloved will not return to Arda until the world's end, and would be lost to all. Yet I shall grant you the power to seek that which others can not find, even through the Door of Night beyond the Walls of the World as you said. Should you go on this journey, you too shall be lost to all, and would not be joined with your kin until the End, yet you may find that which you seek. I grant you this choice: to search for Maedhros, though you may not find him, and be separated from the world, or to remain and be sundered from him."<br/>
This Varda said, and all in Aman heard her voice, and some rejoiced, but Fingon's nearest kin wept, for they knew he would choose to be separated from the world for his love, and indeed he chose thus.<br/>
4.<br/>
In this way Fingon and his companions were separated. Glorfindel chose to return to the Hall of Mandos, from which Ecthelion cannot be persuaded to leave, and was not seen again by those of his House, save for those few who were granted, on occasion, entrance to the Hall. Aredhel, the White Princess of the Noldor, chose to abide on the western shores near the Encircling Seas, waiting for the return of her brother and cousin. And Orome raised for her a tower near the Seas for her to dwell in, and in the morning she can sometimes be seen by those in Tirion, clad in white, still fierce and brave, ever waiting.<br/>
But Fingon was removed from the Blessed Land and indeed from all Arda, some say even from Eä, and was lost even to Mandos and Manwë, and none save perhaps Varda knows where he went. Thus did he pass out of sight and sound. Some say that beyond the tapestry of Time he found Maedhros waiting, and with him will abide until the End when the world will be made anew; some say he was granted the fate of Men, and thus became part of a plan only known to Eru Ilúvatar; some say he was doomed to search for something he will not find until the world is broken asunder. Yet of his true fate no one knows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>